


Oath Under The Sun

by naukhti



Category: Shirah Nabawiyyah RPF
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Headcanon, Protectiveness, War, switching POV
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naukhti/pseuds/naukhti
Summary: [#ResumeTheDraft kategori ekstra] Kemana pun Dhihar pergi, Khaulah selalu mengikuti. Karena merupakan tugas seorang kakak untuk melindungi adiknya.





	Oath Under The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Seluruh tokoh yang ada di dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, mereka adalah manusia sungguhan yang berhak atas diri mereka sendiri.  
> Cerita ini adalah fiksi dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini

Sebagai seorang muslim, Dhirar percaya pertolongan Allah akan datang kepadanya. Pertanyaannya adalah dalam rupa apa?

Apakah Komandan Khalid memimpin pasukan untuk menyelamatkan mereka? Atau Khaulah akan memberikan tebusan atas adik kesayangannya begitu mendengar dia tertangkap? Ataukah, ataukah Allah akan menjadikannya syuhada? Dhirar bertanya-tanya. Perasaannya berkecamuk antara rasa senang dan sendu, apakah dia akhirnya pantas mendapatkan kehormatan besar itu, bisa menggapai syahid? Akankah karena infeksi lukanya atau dieksekusi oleh pasukan  romawi? Tapi harusnya itu tidak masalah, ada banyak jalan menuju Surga, dan arah manapun yang dia lalui tetap akan menuju ke ribaanNya.

Tapi, kalau boleh jujur, Dhirar masih ingin bertarung. Untuk kesucian islam dan kejayaan tuhannya, dia tidak ingin mati dengan mudah. Tidak seperti ini. Dhirar ingin syahid di medan perang dengan pedang terangkat dan dalam ingar-bingar pertempuran, bukannya dieksekusi sebagai tawanan. Dia ingin kembali mengangkat senjata dan menebas musuh-musuhnya dengan perkasa, dia ingin bebas dari rantai yang membelenggunya dan bersih dari luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ah, luka-luka ini. Dia mendapatkannya karena bandel tidak memakai zirah.

Dhirar lalu teringat kakaknya, Khaulah selalu mengomel setiap dia masuk tenda perawatan setelah sesi pertempuran tanpa menggunakan zirah. Biasanya Dhirar hanya tertawa dan mencium kening Khaulah, meyakinkannya kalau dia akan baik-baik saja tanpa zirah seperti yang lain, dan lapisan pelindung tubuh itu bisa menghalanginya dari syahid.

(dan mengurangi sensasi menggetarkan jiwa dari sebuah pertarungan hidup-mati, tapi jangan bilang-bilang Khaulah)

Kalau sudah begitu Khaulah biasanya hanya menghela napas separuh tidak ikhlas.

Khaulah khawatir, Dhirar tahu itu dan dia juga mengerti. Karena Dhirar juga selama ini khawatir pada keselamatan Khaulah, yang selalu mengikutinya di tiap peperangan, baik menyamar sebagai prajurit atau anggota medis. 

Sangat tidak biasa untuk seorang perempuan mengangkat senjata dan bertarung di medan perang. Kodrat mereka adalah makhluk yang lemah-lembut dan perlu dilindungi, atau setidaknya itu yang selalu orang-orang bilang. 

Khaulah tidak memerlukan perlindungan, Dhirar yang paling tahu soal itu. Kakaknya adalah perempuan perkasa yang bisa menjaga diri sendiri dan orang-orang yang dia sayangi, dia belajar bertarung dan persenjataan bersama Dhirar dengan bimbingan ayah mereka. Al-Azwar tahu soal betapa kerasnya dunia,  bahkan dengan rahmat tuhan manapun yang dipuja; dunia tetaplah sama, dan pada akhirnya manusia yang harus mengusahakan takdir mereka. Kehidupan ini juga lebih keras kepada perempuan, karena itu dia ingin putrinya bisa melindungi diri dan keluarganya ketika terjadi suatu hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

Ketika mereka masih kecil dulu, ayah mereka akan membawa Dhirar dan Khaulah ke luar Mekkah untuk berlatih. Mereka bersembunyi dari mulut dan mata orang-orang Quraisy yang pasti tidak senang melihat seorang perempuan berlatih tarung. Ayah mereka selalu bersikap adil kepada kedua bersaudara, dia tidak menyembunyikan atau mengkerdilkan fakta kalau Khaulah sebenarnya lebih baik dalam hampir semua bidang, dan di saat yang sama tetap membimbing Dhirar supaya bisa mengejar kakaknya.

Bagi Dhirar, Khaulah adalah idolanya dan orang terhebat yang di dunia ini.

Pernah suatu hari mereka bertiga pergi berkuda sampai cukup jauh, dan bertemu dengan kawanan kecil perampok. Mereka hampir dirampok dan kehilangan Khaulah, tapi mereka melawan. Khaulah membunuh tiga bajingan yang mengancam hidupnya dan menyelamatkan nyawa Dhirar ketika ayah mereka sibut dengan ketua gerombolan perampok. Para perampok pun kalah, dan ditambah merasa terhina karena hampir dibabat habis oleh anak perempuan, mereka kabur dengan jumlah yang tersisa.

Umur Khaulah 13 tahun dan Dhirar 12 saat itu. Dan setelah mereka lolos dari bahaya, Al-Azwar memeluk kedua anaknya dan berpesan kalau sebagai saudara, mereka harus saling melindungi dan mencintai. Dan keduanya pun berjanji, atas nama Tuan pemilik Ka'bah, kalau mereka akan saling melindungi dan selalu ada untuk satu sama lain. 

Dhirar menghela napas. Di sekelilingnya ada anggota pasukannya yang ikut tertangkap, dia sungguh merasa bersalah karena kecerobohannya membuat orang lain terseret ke dalam kesusahan. Semoga Komandan Khalid sedang dalam perjalanan untuk membebaskan mereka,

 

dan mungkin Khaulah juga bisa menyamar dan ikut dalam regu penyelamat. Dhirar tidak mau membuatnya khawatir lebih parah lagi.

 

* * *

 

 

Ketika mereka masih kecil, Dhirar selalu mendatangi Khaulah terlebih dahulu jika terjadi sesuatu. Entah jika Dhirar menemukan anak kucing atau batu berbentuk lucu, atau jika ada yang memberikannya manisan saat dia bermain di rumah temannya, atau jika Dhirar terluka kecil saat sedang bermain-main. Baik itu dalam keadaan senang atau sedih, Dhirar selalu berlari kepada Khaulah.

Ikatan persaudaraan mereka yang erat terus berlangsung sampai mereka dewasa, bahkan ketika mereka akhirnya menikah dan berkeluarga; Khaulah dan Dhirar tetap prioritas satu sama lain.

 _Darah lebih kental dari air, tidak akan ada yang mencintaimu lebih baik dari saudaramu sendiri, karena itu teruslah untuk saling melindungi dan menyayangi satu sama lain_ , begitu ayah mereka selalu berpesan.

Sampai suatu hari di Madinah, ketika Dhirar berterus terang kepada Khaulah kalau dia suatu hari nanti menginginkan syahid, hal ini membuat Khaulah sontak menangis.

Dia menangis karena senang mendengar adiknya memiliki hasrat terbesar seorang muslim untuk memetik kejayaan akhirat, tapi di satu sisi dia juga sedih akan perpisahan mereka yang nanti akan terjadi.

Tapi bagaimana pun juga, hidup dan mati adalah bagian dari siklus kehidupan yang tidak bisa dicegah. Dan meski Khaulah mengetahui itu, dan ingin adiknya pergi dari dunia ini dengan kejayaan dan nama yang tertanam bergenerasi-generasi setelahnya; tetaplah manusia, dia adalah seorang kakak yang bertahun-tahun menghabiskan hidupnya bermain dan menjaga Dhirar. Dhirar adalah permata hatinya, orang yang paling dia sayangi di dunia ini. Berpisah dengan Dhirar selamanya adalah mimpi buruk yang selama ini dia berusaha hindari.

Tapi jika memang Dhirar menginginkan syahid…

…maka Khaulah akan ikut juga dengannya.

Dan mengusahakan agar waktu berjalan begitu lambat hingga adiknya bisa juga menggapai kehidupan mulia sebelum syahid.

Suaminya sama sekali tidak melarang saat dia bilang kalau ingin ikut ke medan perang sebagai bagian dari tim medis. Dia mengetahui seberapa besar rasa sayang Khaulah kepada Dhirar dan dia mengerti, karena dia juga berperang demi membela agama islam dan melindungi keluarga yang dia cintai. Dia tahu kalau dirinya adalah nomor dua bagi Khaulah dan tidak keberatan, karena meski dia mencintai Khaulah; cintanya bukanlah cinta seorang suami kepada istri, dan lebih kepada cinta antara dua sahabat. Lagi pula dia tidak begitu tertarik kepada pernikahan juga.

Khaulah pun kerap kali menyamar sebagai prajurit dibantu suami dan adiknya. Dia berjuang dengan gagah berani dan melindungi mereka berdua di medan perang, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Sampai akhirnya suaminya syahid dan hanya tinggal Khaulah dan Dhirar.

Khaulah lalu lebih sering menjadi anggota medis setelah itu, hanya sewaktu-waktu jika Dhirar dalam bahaya dia akan mengendap-endap keluar. Seperti saat ini.

Begitu dia mendengar Dhirar tertangkap oleh pihak romawi, insting saudara tuanya langsung meledak, tanpa pikir panjang Khaulah mengambil zirah dan senjata milik prajurit yang terluka dan langsung berkuda menuju medan perang.

Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang mengenalinya disana. Postur tegap dan pakaian yang dia kenakan menyamarkan Khaulah dengan sempurna, para prajurit mengira dia laki-laki sama seperti mereka. Mereka menatapnya dengan kekaguman dan ketidak percayaan selagi Khaulah merangsek maju ke depan dan mengobrak-abrik barisan musuh dan membabat habis siapapun yang menghadangnya.

_Dhirar_

Hanya adiknya yang ada di pikiran Khaulah. Namanya menggema selagi dia menusukkan tombaknya, mata tombak tertanam di daging manusia dan darah segar muncrat dari tubuh lawannya dan menodai cadarnya. Banyak nyawa yang tercabut olehnya dan Khaulah tidak mempedulikan itu, ia fokus kepada membuka jalan ke tempat tawanan tertangkap dan tertelan hasrat membara untuk menyelamatkan adiknya.

Dia berkelit dengan gesit, menghindar selincin ular. Pelajaran dari ayah dan rahmat dari Tuhan seru sekalian alam memberkatinya, Khaulah mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya selagi dia terbakar oleh obsesi dan amarah.

 _Dhirar!_   _Dhirar! Dhirar!_

_Kakakmu akan datang!_

Khaulah sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau aksi heroiknya membakar semangat tentara muslim lain. Dia tidak mendengar kalau beberapa kapten memanggilnya "Komandan Khalid!" selagi berusaha menggapainya. Dia tidak tahu kalau mata jeli Komandan Khalid mengawasinya bak elang perkasa mengintai anak ayam, sarat akan rasa penasaran dan kekaguman. 

Khaulah tidak sadar kalau dia memimpin penyerangan dan berhasil memukul mundur pasukan romawi.

Dia baru sadar ketika sudah terlambat baginya untuk kabur ketika Komandan Khalid dan pasukan elitnya menghampiri. Khaulah menelan ludahnya, di antara api semangat yang masih membara; hatinya mencelos.

Komandan Khalid lalu memintanya untuk melepaskan cadarnya, Khaulah hanya terdiam. Khalid lalu mengulangi pertanyaannya beberapa kali, namun Khaulah tetap bungkam. Sampai akhirnya dia didesak oleh banyak prajurit muslim yang mengelilinya, Khaulah akhirnya terpaksa angkat bicara.

Dengan hati-hati dia berkata, "Wahai pimpinan kami, sesungguhnya alasan mengapa aku tidak mau memperlihatkan diriku kepadamu adalah karena aku malu kepadamu. Engkau adalah seorang pimpinan yang agung, sementara aku hanyalah seorang wanita lemah yang harus tertutup. Sesungguhnya aku melakukan hal ini karena hatiku terbakar dan merasa sakit hati." Khaulah berkata dengan penuh  _kerendahan hati_.

"Lalu siapa engkau sebenarnya?” tanya Khalid.

Khaulah menghela napas, lalu menjawab, "Aku adalah Khaulah binti al-Azwar. Tadinya aku sedang bersama wanita-wanita dari kaumku, tetapi tiba-tiba seorang datang memberitahuku bahwa saudara lelakiku telah ditahan oleh pasukan musuh. Maka aku pun segera menaiki kuda, lalu melakukan apa yang telah engkau lihat.”  _Dan aku tidak akan berhenti sampai saudaraku kembali,_  tambahnya dalam hati.  _Tidak akan pernah. Bahkan jika engkau memerintahkanku untuk kembali pada tim medis dan menunggu kalian._

Tapi di luar dugaan, Komandan Khalid malah tersenyum kecil. Dia mengangguk mahfum dan memberi tahunya, "Kalau begitu kembalilah pada kudamu, wahai muslimah pemberani, dan bersiap-siap. KIta akan langsung mengejar tentara romawi dan membebaskan para tawanan saat ini juga."

Kedua mata Khaulah membulat, dia tidak mengira kalau Komandan Khalid akan langsung menerima identitasnya dan mengizinkannya lanjut berperang.

Komandan Khalid tertawa. "Jangan terkejut begitu, wahai saudariku. Laki-laki dan perempuan memiliki derajat yang sama di mata Allah, dan jika engkau berniat membantu kami menegakkan kesucianNya; apapun motif pribadimu, maka aku sebagai komandan kaum muslimin menerima bantuanmu."

Rasa haru membuncah di hati Khaulah, tapi dia segera mengendalikan diri dan berterima kasih kepada sang komandan.

Khaulah lalu kembali kepada kudanya, dia berseri-seri di balik cadarnya, dan selagi dia menghaturkan puji syukur kepada Allah, wajah adik laki-lakinya kembali terlintas di pikirannya

_Sebentar lagi, Dhirar! Bersabarlah, wahai saudaraku!_

 

* * *

 

Ingar-bingar pertempuran terdengar begitu jelas dan Dhirar merasa begitu gatal ingin mengangkat senjata dan bergabung dengan pertempuran, sayang sekali rantai sialan ini mencegahnya untuk berpartisipasi. 

Dia dan para tawanan yang lain mengucapkan syukur kepada Allah begitu  pasukan romawi sampai ke mundur garis pertahanan. Mereka makin bersuka cita begitu tahu kalau pasukan muslim tetap mengejar mereka, dan pasukan romawi tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali bertahan dan mempertaruhkan segalanya disini.

Menang, kaum muslimin pasti menang. Dhirar percaya kalau Allah akan memenangkan mereka, atas semua kerja keras dan tekad kuat seluruh prajurit untuk membela namaNya, dan Komandan Khalid sebagai pemimpin mereka, maka kemenangan sudah pasti dikantongi.

Juga… Khaulah pasti ada di antara mereka, Khaulah yang gagah perkasa dan menyembunyikan diri dibalik baju perang dan cadar. Saudari tuanya yang hebat itu pasti menyumbangkan peran besar atas kemenangan kaum muslimin tanpa mereka sadari. Ya, pasukan muslimin bersama Khalid dan Khaulah dan rahmat Allah, mereka pasti bisa menang dan membebaskan para tawanan, Dhirar percaya itu.

Terlebih lagi, suara derap kaki kuda terdengar ke telinga mereka. Sebuah kelompok mendekati tenda tempat para tawanan ditahan, dan para penjaga berteriak saling memperingati satu sama lain supaya berhati-hati dan segera menumpas mereka.

“DEMI SAUDARA-SAUDARA KITA DAN DEMI KEJAYAAN ISLAM! SERAAAAAANNNGGGGGG!!!”

Dhirar langsung terperanjat mendengar pekikan perang itu. Karena suara itu… tidak lain dan tidak bukan….

“Khaulah?!” gumamnya tidak percaya.

Dhirar tidak percaya kakaknya benar-benar ada disini dan berteriak dengan begitu lantangnya. Apa dia menanggalkan penyamarannya dan terang-terangan berperang sebagai seorang perempuan? Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Khaulah sebelumnya hingga penyamarannya terbongkar? Ataukah ada musuh yang menarik hijab dan cadar Khaulah hingga auratnya terlihat?

Darah Dhirar langsung mendidih begitu kemungkinan terakhir terpikir olehnya. Dia mengepalkan kedua tinjunya erat dan menggertakkan giginya. Tidak ragu lagi kalau bajingan yang berani membuka aurat kakaknya sudah dibunuh sendiri oleh Khaulah, tapi amarahnya menggelegak begitu hebat dia akan bertarung dengan sekuat tenaga dan membunuh sebanyak mungkin pasukan romawi sebagai balasan atas hinaan kepada kakaknya ini. Persetan dengan luka-luka yang dia derita.

Tapi tak lama kemudian pertempuran di dekat tenda berhenti, dan Dhirar kembali mendengar suara Khaulah lagi.

“Cari kunci rantainya! Dan segera bebaskan saudara-saudara kita, aku akan mengecek mereka dahulu!”

Dan dengan begitu pintu tenda terbuka, dan dilatar belakangi matahari yang berpijar terang, Khaulah berdiri di depannya. Kakaknya mengenakan armor dan celana tebal sepatu layaknya prajurit pada umumnya, tak lupa hijab berwarna hijau tua, dan cadar yang melindungi wajahnya. Ada pedang tersarung di pinggangnya, dan cipratan darah musuh dan beberapa luka tebasan ringan di tubuhnya. Sorot matanya tajam, mencari Dhirar di antara para tawanan, dan begitu mata mereka berdua bertemu; Khaulah buru-buru menghampirinya.

Dhirar tersenyum lega, dan begitu juga Khaulah. Kakaknya lalu memanggil prajurit muslim yang dia pimpin dan memintanya untuk melepaskan rantai Dhirar terlebih dahulu. Orang itu menuruti pimpinan sementaranya, dan Khaulah langsung memeluk adiknya begitu Dhirar terlepas dari belenggu. Dhirar ingin membalas pelukannya, tapi luka di bahu yang ia derita menyulitkan pergerakannya.

Melihat usaha Dhirar, Khaulah hanya tertawa pelan, lalu dia menyatukan kening mereka dan mereka terdiam dalam kelegaan untuk beberapa saat.

“Engkau sungguhan datang,” bisik Dhirar.

“Tentu saja aku datang,” balas Khaulah. “Mana mungkin aku akan membiarkan adikku dalam bahaya.”

“Mereka juga tahu siapa dirimu. Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Dhirar.

Khaulah menghela napas. “Ceritanya panjang, tapi intinya terima kasih pada Komandan Khalid karena mempercayakan misi penyelamatan ini padaku.”

“Ceritakan padaku,” pinta Dhirar.

Kakaknya tersenyum. “Nanti, wahai saudaraku. Sekarang aku harus kembali ke medan perang, ada pertempuran yang harus dimenangkan. Komandan Khalid memerintahkanku untuk kembali begitu penyelamatan selesai.”

“Aku ikut denganmu kalau begitu,” cetus Dhirar.

Khaulah memutar matanya. “Jangan bercanda, adik kecil. Kau sedang terluka, biarkan dirimu mendapat pertolongan pertama terlebih dahulu.”

“Engkau bagian dari medis, tidakkah kau tinggal dan mengurus kami?” Tanya Dhirar, mencoba membujuk kakaknya lagi.

Khaulah menggeleng. “Itu dulu, saat ini aku bukan bagian medis; melainkan seorang prajurit.”

Dhirar tidak melewatkan kebanggaan dalam suara Khaulah saat mengatakan ‘prajurit’.

“Lagi pula, engkau bisa menghitung aku bertarung menggantikanmu kali ini,” ujar Khaulah. “Anggap saja sebagai pengganti kegagalanku melindungimu pada awalnya.”

“Tidak ada yang aman dari perang, Khaulah,” ujar Dhirar langsung. “Itu bukan salahmu.”

Kakaknya lagi-lagi menggeleng. “Salah. Adalah tugas seorang kakak untuk melindungi adiknya, apapun situasinya. Aku sudah berjanji pada Ayah bertahun-tahun yang lalu.”

“Begitu pula denganku.” Dhirar menggenggam tangan Khaulah. “Sebagai saudara, kita harus _saling_ melindungi, bukankah begitu?”

Sebuah senyuman kecil lalu terpulas di wajah Khaulah, dia meremas tangan Dhirar dengan ringan, lalu melepaskannya lagi saat seorang prajurit memanggilnya dari luar.

“Wahai, putri Al-Azwar. Sudah waktunya bagi engkau untuk kembali ke medan perang.”

Khaulah langsung membalas. “Dimengerti, wahai saudaraku.”

Dia lalu mengecup kening Dhirar dan memeluknya ringan. “Jangan buat masalah untuk orang yang akan mengobatimu,” ujarnya.

Dhirar mendengkus. Namun sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

Khaulah lalu bangkit dan meninggalkan tenda, punggung tegapnya adalah hal terakhir yang Dhirar lihat sebelum kakaknya dengan bangga melangkah menuju medan perang tempat dia seharusnya berada, sebagai seorang pejuang penegak kebenaran dan pembalas bagi adiknya. Demi kejayaan islam, dan yang lebih utama lagi, untuk Dhirar.

Khaulah selama ini berada dalam pasukan untuk Dhirar, entah untuk mendukungnya di pertempuran atau di tenda medis untuk mengobatinya. Karena cinta seorang kakak benar-benar menakjubkan, walau kadang Dhirar berharap Khaulah tidak menyayanginya sebesar ini.

_Kejayaan dunia-akhirat adalah apa yang aku cari._

_Sementara engkau hanya ingin aku selamat,_

_Tapi tidak ada yang aman dari perang, wahai saudariku. Terutama yang kita kobarkan sendiri._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Historical Notes from this fic**  
>  1) Dhirar bin al-Azwar memang dikenal sebagai The Naked Champion, karena suka terjun ke medan perang tanpa mengenakan armor. Dia juga salah satu anggota pasukan duelis elit Mubarizun pimpinan Khalid  
> 2) Dhirar tertangkap pasukan romawi pada Pertempuran Sanita al-Uqab dalam keadaan terluka (walau tidak jelas terluka apanya), saudarinya; Khaulah yang aslinya anggota medis langsung berserk dan terjun ke medan perang dan bertarung dengen beringas dan berusaha mendapatkan adiknya kembali. Kemudian Khaulah diinterogasi Khalid soal identitasnya dan terpaksa mengaku setelah dipaksa.  
> 3) Disini Khalid ditulis komandan karena dia bukan lagi panglima besar, ybs dicopot Umar soalnya  
> 4) Oh ya, katanya Khaulah jauh lebih beringas dari Khalid sih  
> 5) she is total badass dan akhirnya diizinin Khalid buat tetep ikut berperang bareng, tapi enggak in charge of rescue mission, tapi lansung mimpi pengejaran tentara romawi. I change that in this fic
> 
> Udah sih, abis itu sisanya headcanon /yhe  
> Soalnya saya agak percaya kalau Khaulah bisa langsung berserk lebih waw dari Khalid, pasti pernah belajar lah. Dan karena umur Khaulah dan Dhirar gak jelas, maka saya buat mereka masih kecil pas awal-awal kenabian. And yes, mereka aslinya udah tua sih di fic ini but stilllll sibling will be sibling i guess?
> 
> Dan soal suaminya Khaulah itu saya Self-Indulgence af lel


End file.
